


Blizzard

by vulpineTrickster



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is taking the 'early spring' prediction a little too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> I finally contribute something to the ROTG fandom and it's a little drabble :( I wanted to add more but my moirail said that it's fine as is. Maybe inspiration will come to me later ^w^
> 
> When I heard my neck of the woods (New York, baby!) was getting a blizzard over the weekend, this scene popped up in my head and I couldn't resist~
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or the franchise.
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **
> 
> * * *

“Don’t ya think this is a little excessive, Frostbite?” 

“Come on, Bunny, you hate the guy! I thought you’d appreciate it.” 

“I do despise the little blighter but yer overreactin'.” 

“Overreacting? Overreacting?! That…That bas—” 

“Language, mate.” 

“ _He_ predicted an _early spring_!” 

“Blanketin' the entire Northeast ain’t the solution, Jackie.” 

Jack gives the Pooka a pointed glare.


End file.
